Content providers are increasingly offering content in three-dimensional (3D) format to enhance a viewing experience. This 3D content is often shown on specialized 3D displays that split the 3D content into different images targeted to each eye of a viewer. Different imagery can be displayed to each eye of a viewer in a variety of ways including the use of passive eyewear, active eyewear, dual head-mounted displays, or dividing the image directionally without the use of eyewear (auto-stereoscopy). Although auto-stereoscopy does not require the use of specialized glasses or multiple displays, a distance at which the divided images are effective to produce 3D imagery is generally limited. As such, stereoscopic displays are unable to display 3D imagery to a viewer that moves out of a focal plane of the display or to multiple viewers at varying distances from the display.